


My son Rickon

by skylerkyriu



Series: bonding with teasure [5]
Category: Marvel fandom - Fandom, Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: Lokis' children have skills, M/M, Rickon is close to alice, Rickon looks like Reader, father/son bonding, relaxing reconnection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylerkyriu/pseuds/skylerkyriu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tried to reconnect with his last and youngest son Rickon. but with Rickon being so young and mindless is there any worry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My son Rickon

**Author's Note:**

> as I have noted before: three of Lokis' children are from other franchises. although the name Rickon I took from Game of Thrones. both book and TV series. (I do not think Rickons design in my story is similar to the one in the books and TV series. if so my apologies. I have no write to the character). Yomis' design from Black Rock Shooter, an anime TV series. and Alices' design if from Alice: The Madness Returns. none of which I own anything to. thank you.

the rest of Lokis' evening was spent helping his little son read. and since Alice refused to leave Rickon alone, she joined them in Rickons room. the contents of his room were simple. like a childs' should be. his bed was large, and his books few. Alice had told Loki that Rickon could only learn his education lessons if they were visualised. so Rickons education was usually outside.

 

the more Loki spent time with his son the more he realized how similar he was to his mother. blond hair, hazy eyes and pink skin. nothing like his three other siblings. he would grow up to be a fine Asgardian some day. although Loki always pictured his children being different from the rest of the crowd. but at least he didn't suffer the same curse as Loki and his other siblings.

 

Alice had found out about her curse when her temper got the best of her. her entire room was frozen over. it was hard to keep it a secret from the guards in the palace. and the rest of the realm. then the question began in Lokis' mind. did Yomi and Isaac have it too? it turns out they did. after Loki took them to see the Casket of Ancient Winters and placed their hands on it, their skin turned blue.

 

the odd thing was, Yomi and Isaac didn't seem to be as affected by it as Alice was. that was one reason Loki had to become closer to Alice. she needed his help. but why did it affect her more than Loki? Loki was full Jotun after all.

 

 

Loki looked down at his son. his reading skills were better today, according to Alice. Loki pictured Rickon having his mothers' heart and mind. the thought brought a smile to Lokis' face. the kind young man who went out of his way to save something as tiny as an insect. loving art and music, having an open mind. a caring man.

 

"so Rickon, what would you like to do tomorrow?" asked Loki smiling at his son.

Rickon kicked his feet against the floor, where they sat. he looked around his room. seeing the drawings Yomi drew framed to the wall. his bed filled with old gifts Loki and (y/n) received when they were children. "I want to learn how to fight." he said loudly.

 

oh no, he was becoming his uncle....

 

"well, the mind is a more powerful weapon. perhaps you'd like to exercise that instead." Loki said sifting.

"father." Alice called deeply from the other side of the room. she was looking up from her old childhood book. the books given to Rickon were the ones used for Lokis' other children.  "you came here to make amends. you do what we want for the first few months." she said smirking. she really was like her father.

 

Loki rolled his eyes and gave a sigh.

 

"all I want is for Rickon to grow up with knowledge AND strength. he has all the time world to fight." Loki said making an excuse. but Alice saw right through it.

"right. and it isn't because you don't want him growing up to be like uncle Thor?" she questioned.

 

 

Loki rolled his eyes and asked Rickon: "alright what do you want to learn?"

 

"I want to learn the sword fight!" Rickon replied enthusiastically.

"right...."

Alice saw the look of tiredness in Lokis' eyes.

"Rickon why don't we learn it tomorrow? father has been busy all day and you'll be more awake tomorrow." she intervened.

 

"but I want to learn now! if I don't who's going to protect the family? who's going to fight with father?" he whined like the child he was. 

"uhhh, all of us." said Alice in a tone that said the answer was obvious. "we're all learning!" Alice then turned her attention to her father Loki. "have you seen Yomi with her scythe? and Isaac with his crossbow? me, I'm taking up knives. quicker and faster. and Rickon can be the sword." she said motioning to him.

 

"I know how to fight with knives. I could teach you." Loki said smiling to his daughter.

 

 

"I'm sure you'll be the bravest one on the field." Loki said smiling to his son.

 

 

after a few hours past, Rickon fell asleep and Loki was the one left with the task of putting him to bed. Alice was going to stay in the room until he wakes up.

"you two are close." Loki observed.

"we had to be." said Alice in response. looking at her baby brother. "Yomi and Isaac never needed help. they had each other. mothers' plan was to raise us, but when you left she was given your duties as Princess. so she never had time for Rickon. I was old enough to take care of him. mother said she relies on me so much, she needs me to take care of him until her duties are done." she told Loki.

 

"for two years?

 

"what can I say? you caused a lot of trouble." she said with a slight smile.

"well I'm home now. I'LL sort it out. and your mother can raise the two of you." he said kissing his daughter on the head. before he closed the door behind him he smiled and said: "thank you for the help."

 

*******

 

when Loki returned to his chambers he found his wife looking through some papers. "darling." he said walking over. when he reached the table he pulled her away.

"Loki what are you doing?" she asked trying to get out of his grip.

"darling, darling. I can't it from here now." he leaned down to kiss her.

 

 

 

 

"go play with the children before dinner."


End file.
